hypixelfandomcom-20200222-history
Watchdog Cheat Detection
This is a community Wiki, hence we have no power over bans or appeals. If you believe you were falsely banned, you may read about appealing here, and then appeal here. If you admit that you cheated, you will not get unbanned. __NOEDITSECTION__ Reporting 'watchdogreport' Adds a player to the reports queue (Reports a player). 'Alias' 'Syntax' Every time you report someone, you should always 'report them at the official website What is and how does it work? stands for “Watchdog report” and was designed to make reporting players who are using blacklisted modifications, or modules, faster and easier for our community. Here's how it works, when you type sends a flag to Watchdog saying something like “Hey Watchdog, this player might be employing KillAura (or whatever hacks the player fills for the arguments)” and Watchdog will respond, saying “I will check it out as soon as possible,” then it compares the data of known cheats to the reported player's data to determine if action needs to be taken. In addition, running will notify available moderators with a message saying “Hey this player might be hacking,” and they may take action. also helps train Watchdog making it better at catching cheaters (See Watchdog's System for more). 'Why doesn't instantly ban hackers? Simply put is not a tool and as said before it only tells Watchdog “Hey watch this player.” Watchdog then takes this into account with as it observes the players using YOUR input to better make a decision, sometimes it still needs to gather more data to be 100% sure. Why was I banned by Watchdog? If you were banned by Watchdog your provided ban reason will include: CHEAT DETECTION You were monitored, caught and confirmed to be in one or more of the following categories: #Actively cheating by using one or more blacklisted modifications. #Previously used one or more blacklisted modifications which has outstanding effects on your Minecraft folder. #Using one or more disallowed modifications such as but not limited to TCP edit, Better Sprint, Laby Mod or macros. What can I do to stop this from happening? #Make sure read and follow our latest network rules: HERE #Check to see if your modifications are allowed on our network: HERE #Make sure your Minecraft is clean. #Do not edit your registry files on your OS and if you have make sure to remove it by restoring your registry files from your backup. #Do not use any automated or toggling macros. Watchdog's System Watchdog is not a ban system due to the employment of an attempt to make the player unclear of what module they were banned for. * Why don't they want you to know what you're getting banned for? Otherwise the hacked client creators may know exactly what hack is getting players banned and will fix it immediately. Watchdog is slowly advancing because they want time to try to overwhelm the hacked client creators, so they can patch a trick of bypasses rather than a flood. * Example: Let's say we use Scaffold, and we get banned in approximately 2 seconds, we obviously know we are getting banned for Scaffold. The client creators may find a way to code against bans, and enhance their modules. The more players hack, the more players get banned, and Watchdog receives more data. Applying more data makes it easier to match hacker data to actual legit player data. Hack/Module List Common Hacks/Modules * KillAura/Forcefield '- Allows the player to hit more than one player at a time, or hitting a player when they're close enough. ** This module can be easy, but sometimes hard to detect. If the player is hitting their opponent without facing them, they might most likely be using this module. If the player toggles KillAura on and off efficiently, it may be hard to detect. ** This module is detectable by the Watchdog Cheat Detection entities. * '''Aimbot - '''Allows the player to automatically snap their aim to the closest player/entity to aim at it, granting them a huge advantage. ** This module can be easily detected if the player is making sharp head-snaps that destine directly towards their opponent. * '''AntiKnockback '- Allows the player to take no knock-back from water, entities, projectiles, etc. * 'FastEat '- Allows the player to eat at an extremely fast time interval, varying from 0.1 - 1 second(s). NCP would bypass, as it is about 0.7sec. ** A normal client would allow the player to eat at an time interval of approximately two seconds. * '''Regen - Allows the player to speed up their regeneration speed. If it is not adjustable, usually 100x faster than normal. ** This module can easily be detected if the player heals up all their health almost instantly. Some exceptions to this would be if the player drinks a Potion of Healing, etc. * X-Ray '- X-Ray allows the hacker to see chests, ores, liquids, etc. through invisible blocks. ** This module is very suspicious and hard to detect. * '''AutoClicker '- Its name is very self-explanatory. AutoClicker is a hack that, when holding the attack key-bind, lets players hit again and again without having to continuously click. ** This module is detectable by the Watchdog Cheat Detection if the player is caught clicking at a certain rate per second. * 'NoFall '- Sets the player's fall distance to zero in the client code. In other words, this module allows the player to take no fall damage. Note that some game-modes do not enable fall damage at all. * 'Criticals '- Allows the player to always get critical hits on players, making the player constantly inflict higher damage on every hit. Movement Modules * '''Fly - This gives the hacker the ability to fly in servers that don't enable flying. * Speed - This gives the hacker incredibly fast movement. ** This is common with BHop/BunnyHop. As it is speed, it jumps while moving, making BHop easier to spot. * Spider - Allows the player to climb on walls. * Step - This makes the hacker step up full blocks as if they were a half-slab. * Jesus/LiquidWalk - This makes the player walk on water. * Glide - This makes the hacker able to glide down a steep hill as if they had a hang-glider. * Velocity - This allows the player to keep their velocity when eating, drinking, fighting, etc., and modifiable to more or less. * Strafe - Just plainly and simply called Strafe, but has a deeper meaning. This module allows the player to strafe very efficiently and sharply! ** When a player hits their strafing key-binds, the reaction of the strafe will be instant and there would be no delay for the momentum of the strafes the player makes. ** This module is very difficult to notice as the difference is not very explicit. But you can think of it like this: If the player does not have speed, and they strafe very sharply, they are most likely using this module. ** Note that not every player that strafes very sharply might be using this module. A player may have speed, which leads to the assumption that the player is using this module, but they are actually not. * Scaffold '- Allows the player to automatically place blocks beneath or in front of them while walking into the air. The player may not need to face where the block gets placed as this module bypasses this restriction. ** Scaffold modules often include a "SafeWalk" option which stops players from walking off blocks (similar to crouching/sneaking) but without the slow-down. ** Scaffold can include a "Tower" option in which if the hacker is holding space, and not jumping like usual, it is a tower. ** This module can easily be detected if the player is seen running wildly into the air, placing blocks rapidly under themselves, and rotating their head crazily. * '''Dolphin '- This is a modules that functions when the player is in water. The player constantly bounces up over and over again, which is why the name of the hack is Dolphin. * 'FastSneak '- Allows the player to be at full speed while Sneaking ** Easily detectable if the player is seen sneaking and running around at a fast pace. Other Modules * '''Tracers - This mod (module if you will) shows a line to other players and invisibles. * ESP '- This module reveals the location of ''all entities present in the current world or loaded chunks. This is accomplished via lines created around entities that can be seen through walls. * '''HealthTags - This module shows the health of other entities. * AntiAFK '- AntiAFK mods will automatically move the player around consistently, preventing them to be AFK-kicked. * '''FastBreak '- Fast-Breaking modules makes the player break blocks faster than regularly possible. * 'FastPlace '- Fast-Place modules makes the player's right click not delayed, as they can place blocks a lot faster. * 'SafeWalk '- SafeWalk moduless will prevent as player from walking off a high place, or into the void, as if they were sneaking, but not. * 'HoloInventory '- Includes mods that shows content of chests. * 'AutoArmor '- This module will make the player automatically equip and un-equip certain armour, making sure the player is wearing the best possible armour present in their inventory on every tick update. * 'ChestAura '- Allows the player to open any chest present around them without facing directly towards the chest. * 'ChestSteal '- This module automatically picks up all items present in the current opened chest directly into the player's inventory. * '''AntiBot Hypixel - Allows the player to bypass Hypixel Watchdog Cheat Detection entities. ** Usually configurable to bypass Mineplex's GWEN Guardians and Hypixel's Watchdog Cheat Detection entities. ** Commonly referred to as the most dreadful and sneaky module. Approved Modifications WARNING: NO SERVER MODIFICATIONS ARE ALLOWED. THIS WILL RESULT IN AN IMMEDIATE KICK OR BAN EXECUTED AUTOMATICALLY SERVER-SIDE, AS A FLAG OF A THREAT CLIENT. * Armor & Status Effects ** Armor Status, Effect Status, HudPixel, 5Zig, etc. ** Client modifications which add armor and/or potion effects to the Minecraft GUI (Graphical User Interface), outside of the inventory. Do note that Health Indicators, displaying players or other entities health or distance are not allowed. * Minimaps ** Client modifications which add a minimap to a player's GUI (Graphical User Interface), usually in one of the corners of the screen. ** If you choose to use a minimap, it must not show other entities, entity vectors, and cave systems. If it does, one must expect to get banned. * OptiFine (HD) ** Client modification which has the main goal of improving client FPS (Frames Per Second) * Brightness & Gamma Adjustments. ** Client modification in which the only modifiable feature is gamma/brightness level. * Shaders ** Shaders Mod, Sonic Ether's Unbelievable Shaders, etc. ** Client modifications which change the visual appearance of the game to make it more aesthetically appeasing. * Any modifications that are NOT present in this list are considered either bannable, or "use at your own risk" modifications. Recommendation: Safe users that fear getting banned for Blacklisted Modifications only use approve mods. Note: Most of the time, bans that deal with Blacklisted Modifications are '''permanent' for the first time.'' Common Blacklisted Modifications * Minimaps (Showing entities and/or caves, etc.) ** Client modifications which add a minimap to a player's GUI (Graphical User Interface), usually in one of the corners of the screen, that portray entities, caves, caverns, ravines, and underground potholes are blacklisted. * AimAssist Modifications ** Client modifications which have the main goal of assisting the player's aim, whether it be improving the player's look vector, constantly aiming at nearby players, or etc. * Item/Block-adding Modifications ** Client modifications in which blocks and items are added to the game and rendered. (WIP) Recommendation: Safe users that fear getting banned for Blacklisted Modifications only use approve mods. Note: Most of the time, bans that deal with Blacklisted Modifications are '''permanent' for the first time.'' The Watchdog Entity After someone makes a , it will tell watchdog "Hey Watchdog, this guy might be using KillAura!" The player is then sent to a queue where certain players that have been released red flags upon are present. On a consistent interval of 30 minutes, Watchdog entities will be released upon all the players present in the queue concurrently, and circle the player under strictly circumscribed movements. NOTE: If one hits the Watchdog entity 10-15 times with a continuously, it will assume they are using the KillAura, AimAssist, or AutoClicker modules, and will immediately ban the player. This only happens very rarely. To refrain this unfortunate event from ever taking place, please follow the recommendation below. Recommendation: Safe users that fear getting falsely-banned stay calm and try, as hard as possible, not to hit the Watchdog entity, or avoid vector contact with it. If you click at a very high pace, please feel free to employ this safety technique. Appeal(s) With the new appeal system, you can only appeal one time per punishment. It is easier for the players to make an appeal without having to find the format, not use it, etc. Especially with the Appeals Team getting spammed. * Account Name * Punishment Type * Provided Reason ** Up to this part should be automated if you have a linked account. If not, you have to enter your Ban ID, (Given to you in-game) then it will pop up. * What modifications or hacks were you using? * Have you removed them? (Yes/No) * Have you been banned from Hypixel before? (Yes/No) * Why should you be unbanned? * (Optional but vital) Evidence (Note: Only videos are accepted) * Do you understand and accept our server rules? (Yes/No) Note: It is best to respond to '''all' of the questions.'' Appeals sent in any other way (e.g. private message, email, on this wikia etc) will be directed back to the appeals section here with no further information. We can only deal with appeals for the server in the appeals section on the Hypixel Forums. If you believe you were falsely banned, you can read about appealing here, and then appeal here. Trivia *Prior to its release, Hypixel nicknamed it "The Beast." Was then renamed to "Watchdog" *During Watchdog's early phases, it only completed ban waves every 24 hours. This has been changed to much more frequent waves recently. Category:Cheating Category:Rules